1948 in literature
The year 1948 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events * The Pulitzer Prize for the Novel is renamed the Pulitzer Prize for Fiction. * The first volume of Sir Winston Churchill's "The Second World War" (1948–1953) is published. *A debate between Bertrand Russell and Frederick Copleston on the existence of God is broadcast by the BBC. New books *Jerzy Andrzejewski - Ashes and Diamonds *Hervé Bazin - Vipère au Poing *Henry Bellamann - Parris Mitchell of King's Row *Pearl S. Buck - Peony *Taylor Caldwell - Melissa *Truman Capote - Other Voices, Other Rooms *Al Capp - The Life and Times of the Shmoo *John Dickson Carr - The Skeleton in the Clock (as by Carter Dickson) *Agatha Christie **''Taken at the Flood'' **''The Witness for the Prosecution and Other Stories'' **''The Rose and the Yew Tree'' (as by Mary Westmacott) *James Gould Cozzens - Guard of Honor *Edmund Crispin - Love Lies Bleeding *A. J. Cronin - Shannon's Way *Osamu Dazai - No Longer Human *L. Sprague de Camp - Divide and Rule *L. Sprague de Camp and Fletcher Pratt - The Carnelian Cube *August Derleth - Not Long for this World *William Pène du Bois - The Twenty-One Balloons *Lord Dunsany - The Fourth Book of Jorkens *Howard Fast - My Glorious Brothers *William Faulkner - Intruder in the Dust *Henry Green - Concluding *Graham Greene - The Heart of the Matter *L.P. Hartley - The Travelling Grave and Other Stories *Marguerite Henry - King of the Wind *Georgette Heyer - The Foundling *Zora Neale Hurston - Seraph on the Suwanee *Aldous Huxley - Ape and Essence *Anna Kavan - The House of Sleep *Ross Lockridge, Jr. - Raintree County *Norman Mailer - The Naked and the Dead *Thomas Mann - Joseph and His Brothers *W. Somerset Maugham - Catalina *C. L. Moore - The Mask of Circe *Zoe B. Oldenbourg - The World Is Not Enough *Alan Paton - Cry, the Beloved Country *Ellery Queen - Ten Days' Wonder *Seabury Quinn - Roads *Anya Seton - The Hearth and the Eagle *Dr. Seuss - Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose *Irwin Shaw - The Young Lions *Nevil Shute - No Highway *B. F. Skinner - Walden Two *Clark Ashton Smith - Genius Loci and Other Tales *Dodie Smith - I Capture the Castle *William Gardner Smith - Last of the Conquerors *Rex Stout - And Be a Villain *Gore Vidal - The City and the Pillar *Donald Wandrei - The Web of Easter Island *Evelyn Waugh - The Loved One *Stanley G. Weinbaum - The Black Flame *Dorothy West - The Living Is Easy *Thornton Wilder - The Ides of March New drama * Bertolt Brecht - The Caucasian Chalk Circle * Robertson Davies - Overlaid * Terence Rattigan - The Browning Version and Harlequinade * Jean-Paul Sartre - Dirty Hands Short stories *Shirley Jackson - "The Lottery" & "Charles" Poetry *Olga Kirsch - Mure van die Hart *Derek Walcott - 25 Poems Non-fiction *Isaac Asimov - The Endochronic Properties of Resublimated Thiotimoline *Robert Graves - The White Goddess *Frank Bunker Gilbreth, Jr. and Ernestine Gilbreth Carey - Cheaper by the Dozen *Richard Hofstadter - The American Political Tradition *Thomas Merton - The Seven Storey Mountain *A. A. Milne - The Norman Church *Anthony Powell - John Aubrey and His Friends *John Steinbeck - A Russian Journal Births * January 1 - Lynn Abbey, writer * February 5 - Christopher Guest, actor, writer, director, composer * February 28 - Mike Figgis, director, writer, composer * February 29 - Patricia A. McKillip, author of fantasy and science fiction novels * March 17 - William Gibson, writer * April 4 - Dan Simmons, American author of science fiction, horror and fantasy * April 28 - Terry Pratchett, English fantasy author * September 20 - George R.R. Martin, fantasy writer * October 17 - Robert Jordan, fantasy writer Deaths *March 6 - Ross Lockridge, Jr., author of Raintree County *March 10 - Zelda Fitzgerald, novelist and wife of F. Scott Fitzgerald *April 22 - Prosper Montagné, chef, author of Larousse Gastronomique *July 3 - Phelps Putnam, American poet *June 21 - Alice Brown, novelist, poet and dramatist *July 5 - Georges Bernanos, novelist *July 21 - J.H. Rosny jeune, science fiction pioneer *July 27 - Susan Glaspell, dramatist and novelist *August 3 - Venetia Stanley, recipient of the Asquith letters *August 19 - Frederick Philip Grove, novelist and essayist *September 9 - Lajos Biró, novelist, dramatist and screenwriter *December 13 - Michael Roberts, poet and critic Awards * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Richard Armstrong, Sea Change * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Graham Greene, The Heart of the Matter * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Percy A. Scholes, The Great Dr Burney * Newbery Medal for children's literature: William Pene du Bois, The Twenty-One Balloons * Nobel Prize for literature: Thomas Stearns Eliot * Premio Nadal: Sebastián Juan Arbó, Sobre las piedras grises * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Tennessee Williams, A Streetcar Named Desire * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: James A. Michener - Tales of the South Pacific * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: W.H. Auden: The Age of Anxiety External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year